Después de FROZEN FEVER
by NaomyRO22
Summary: Después de que Anna llevara a su adorada hermana a descansa y que Kristoff regresara de dejar en el palacio de hielo a los hermanos de Olaf. El rubio aun tiene algunos regalos y sorpresas para su adorada princesa/-Te amo, tanto.../ Cap2-"Después del Después de Frozen Fever" ¿Quieren sabes que mas paso?
1. Después de Frozen Fever

**Disclaimer: **_FROZEN y cada uno de sus personajes es propiedad de Disney, solo lo narrado en esta historia es enteramente mio._

* * *

~Naomy Rovinzon~

"_**Después de Frozen Fever"**_

_**El regalo de Kristoff**_

Con mucho cuidado Anna salía de la habitación de la platinada, que hace algunos minutos se había quedado profundamente dormida, con el mayor cuidado abrió la puerta y permitió que los mini-snowman salieran y de igual forma ella, antes de cerrar la puerta por completo, con una sincera sonrisa miro a su hermana que dormía plácidamente.

-Gracias Elsa… te adoro-Dijo en un leve susurro, la joven gobernante se movió un poco en su cama y como si la hubiera escuchado, en su tranquilo rostro se forma una pequeña sonrisa, la menor se quedó viendo por unos segundos más hasta que escucho unos extraños ruidos.

Cerró la puerta lo más rápido que pudo y con el mayor cuidado posible, al girarse y ver de dónde provenía el ruido, pudo ver que los seis pequeños snowman estaban a punto de tirar un florero que estaba en una mesita.

-Ouuu, no,no,no- Corrió hasta los pequeños lo más rápido que pudo haciendo una extraordinaria maniobra que hasta a ella misma le sorprendió ya que, logro salvar el florero, mantener la mesita en su lugar y detener a tres de los pequeños, lo cuales con sus grandes e inocentes sonrisas la miraron por unos segundos y después salieron corriendo.-Eeey, esperen…-  
Rápidamente dejo el florero en su lugar y fue tras las pequeñas criaturitas, que iban haciendo destrozos los cuales Anna iba reparando.

Al llegar a las escaleras sin el mínimo cuidado se dejaron caer los hombrecitos, la princesa para ganarles en bajar se deslizo por el barandal.

El rubio por fin había llegado al palacio después de ir a dejar al castillo de hilo a los "hermanitos de Olaf". Dejo a Sven en los establos para que descansara y recompensándolo con un saco lleno de zanahorias, alegre se dirigía al interior del palacio ya que a lo que le habían informado, su amada princesa aún seguía en la habitación de su hermana.

El ya conocía bastante bien el interior del palacio y tenía el permiso de ir y venir a donde fuera, ya llevaba cercas de un año viviendo en ese enorme palacio, al principio cuando la platinada le ofreció una habitación se negó rotundamente, excusándose que no era necesario pero claro está que termino cediendo ante las suplicas de su amada novia.

El rubio con mucho cuidado llevaba una caja cuadrada mediana y una pequeña encima de esta. Sonrió bobamente al recordar a su amada, el cómo le sonríe solo a él, como lo mira, como lo besa, como le dice con mucho amor "Te Amo Kristoff", se sonrojo completamente, avergonzado agito su cabeza.

Recordó como esa tarde en medio de todo el caos termino declarando su amor por la pelirroja frente a todo Arendelle, no se arrepentía, claro que no, porque es lo que siente por la princesa pero, de solo recordar que por unos breves segundos fue el centro de atención y haber sido tal vez un poco cursi frente a todos los habitantes, de solo recordarlo se puso nervioso y casi tropieza con las escaleras que se encontraban en la puerta principal.

Se giró y con su espalda empujo la puerta que bien sabia se encontraba abierta, con cuidado tomo la pequeña caja, la agito un poco intentando descubrir que era, ya que solo su madre Bulda, cuando paso a saludarlos, le pidió que le diera ese presente a su "nuera" y que la felicitara de su parte, oh claro que también saludara a Elsa y le diera una medicina que el abuelo Pabbie preparo al instante que se enteró de que estaba enferma y claro le insistió que cuando le fuera a visitar lo hiciera en compañía de la princesa.

En definitiva su familia adoptiva ya le había agarrado cariño a las hermanas y las trataban como de la familia, tal cual como Elsa lo acepto a él y Sven, sonrió de medio lado, con cuidado guardo la cajita en su pantalón y prosiguió a destapar la otra caja dejando a la vista un pequeño pastes de chocolate, cubierto con chocolate derretido y decorado con pequeños trozos de chocolate blanco, con cuidado de su otro bolcillo del pantalón saco una luz de bengala, la destapo y la coloco en el centro.

Haciendo maniobras con una sola mano sostenía el pastel mientras intentaba encontrar los cerillos en las bolsas de su pantalón, con lentitud seguía caminando para llegar a las escaleras y poder dirigirse a la habitación de la platinada, victorioso saco la cajita de serillos, tomo una para prenderle la bengala, en cuando coloco el cerillo cercas de la mecha esta encendió al instante.

-Ouu…-Cayo en cuenta que había encendido demasiado pronto la bengala se dispuso a subir las escaleras lo más rápido que pudiera, pero apenas y subió unos quince escalones noto como su princesa bajaba a gran velocidad por el barandal y unos mini- snowman venían cayendo por las escaleras ya desarmados, rápido se giró y decidió bajar las escaleras, apenas y llegó al inicio tropezando, haciendo cual maniobra pudiera para evitar que el pastel se le cayera.

Soltó un suspiro aliviado al rescatar el pastel, pero al escuchar un grito- KRISTOFF, CUIDADO-de alerta de su novia, se giró y no pudo hacer nada para evitar chocar con ella.

La pelirroja salió disparada sin poderse detener sobre su rubio, este solo termino aventando el pastel y extendió sus brazos para atrapar a la oji-azul, mas iba con gran velocidad que terminaron en el suelo, la chica se sonrojo de sobre manera cuando abrió sus ojos y se topó con la mirada dulce de su rubio.

-Estas bien-Fue lo primero que pudo decir el rubio ya que era lo único que le importaba.

-Yo, yo si, si claro-Decía con su habitual entusiasmo, separándose un poco rápido del rubio, en cuando hizo esto, el montañés hizo un gesto de desagrado.

-Hay no…-Fue lo único que pudo decir antes que el sabroso pastel de chocolate le terminara cayendo en la cara envarándolo completamente y la bengala había quedado atorada en su rubia melena, los mini- snowman corrieron a devorar los restos que había en el suelo de pastel.

Anna cubrió su boca para disimular su risa, ver así a su rubio era bastante gracioso y más como la bengala se iba apagando poco a poco, el montañés no pudo mantener por mucho tiempo su cara fingida de malhumorado y al cabo de unos segundo estallo en una carcajada que al instante la princesa se unió, rieron por unos segundos mas- Jaja, este en definitiva es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido…-Dijo sincera intentando contener su risa, al tiempo que le quitaba la bengala que ya se había extinguido.

Con lentitud se acercó al rostro del rubio, este nervios paso saliva, lentamente sentía como los suaves labios de la princesa se posicionaba sobre los suyos, cerro lentamente sus ojos al igual que la chica, era suave, lento, lleno de amor y a sabor chocolate.-Es mi fovorito…

-Jeje, lo se…

Al cabo de unos segundos se separaron ya que les empezaba a hacer falto algo llamado oxígeno, ambos tenían una amplia sonrisa en sus rostros, de esos castos besos espontáneos eran los que se disfrutaban más al igual que se quedaban con ganas de un poco más y bueno nadie se lo impediría, así que ahora teniendo el rubio la iniciativa, se acercó a la pecosa y con una de sus manos le acaricio la mejilla y unieron nuevamente sus labios, después de unos segundos se separaron un poco y unieron sus frente, en la mirada de cada uno se podía notar el amor que se tenían, sin dejar de verse, el rubio sonrió ladinamente -Te amo tanto…

La pelirrojo soltó una risilla divertida, recordando como hace algunas horas el rubio lo grito enfrente de todo Arendelle, de igual forma sonrió la pelirrojo y deposito un pequeño besito en la nariz del recolector.-Y yo te amo más...

Podrían haber seguido así por horas, si es que no se sintieran incomodos por una penetrante e inocente mirada que les daba un pequeño snowman, que se había posicionado en medio de los dos, divertidos la joven pareja vio al hombrecito de nieve y notaron que sobre su cabeza tenia una cajita, Kristoff al instante la reconoció.

-Y ¿esto?-Dijo curiosa la chica mientras examinaba la cajita bastante peculiar.

-Un último regalo…-Sonriente miro a la pelirroja, impaciente por saber que era.

La princesa abrió los ojos de sobre manera y miro anonadada al rubio, este se preocupó al ver esa reacción por parte de su novia, aun la chica no decía nada pero le mostro la pequeña cajita en la cual había un pequeño anillo bastante simple pero muy lindo, en el interior tenia grabado _"K&amp;A… Solo con un poco de AMOR"_, respiro profundo.

-Yo, yo, yo, esto no yo no, no sabía…-Al notar que la princesa hacia un deje de tristeza se apresuró a corregir- no es que no quiera, claro que quiero, te lo aseguro que si, pero bueno Bulda solo me pidió que te diere ese regalo y no me dijo exactamente que era y...-Se revolvió su cabello desesperado. Anna sonrió de medio lado, ya llevaban cerca de dos años juntos y por lo visto el rubio había adoptado algunos hábitos de ella, como eso de hablar muy rápido cuando se ponía nerviosa al igual que era consiente que la familia de Kristoff que ya se casaran.

Sonrió ampliamente y lo miro comprensiva, le quito algunos cabellos de la frente y con ternura deposito un beso-Cuando sea el momento lo sabremos… -El rubio levanto la vista sorprendido, regularmente el que mantenía la calma en la relación era él, pero al igual que él su pecosa había adoptado algunos aspectos de él.

El rubio tomo el anillo y con mucha delicadeza se lo puso en el dedo anular, le dedito una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa- Te aseguro que no tendrás que esperar mucho…-Sin dejar que digiera algo más, unió nuevamente sus labios.

_**.:FIN:.**_

* * *

Ok esta y algunas mas surgieron desde que vi por primera vez el corto *w*

el cual ame y sigo amando, no tengo idea de cuantas veces lo e visto,

y tuve que ir a ver cenicienta tres veces, de las cuales solo vi los primeros 7 minutos 17 segundos xD

¿Dudas?, ¿Quejas?, ¿Sugerencias?, ¿Jitomatasos? ¿Reviews? ¿Algo xD?

En fin, espero que haya sido de su agrado y como digo muchas gracias por su apoyo, comentarios,

enserio que me hacen muy feliz TuT

P.D: ¿Quien quiere lemon?, que ya uno esta terminado y otro solo le faltan unos detalles ¬u¬

así que estén atentos, los publicare por la noche, tal vez hoy o mañana o quien sabe.

"solo tengan paciencia"

**_NaomyRO22 OffLine_**

"Que la fuerza los acompañe"


	2. Después del Después

**Disclaimer: **_FROZEN y cada uno de sus personajes es propiedad de Disney, solo lo narrado en esta historia es enteramente mio._

* * *

"_**Después de Frozen Fever"**_

**Después del Después de Frozen Fever / **_**El hilo rojo**_

-Oh, vamos…

-Tranquilo Kristoff ya casi te desenredamos…-Dijo tranquilo el hombrecito de nieve, intentando liberar al rubio y los regalos que sostenía.

-Eso dijiste hace una hora y solo me termino enredándome más… -Respondió malhumorado el rubio, intentando por todos los medios quitarse ese hilo rojo, que sabrá de cuantos metros era.

¿Y como había terminado enredado en todo ese hilo y con los regalos de la princesa?, muy sencillo como buen novio que es, se ofreció a ir a recoger los regalos de Anna que había dejado olvidados en el mejorado reloj y de paso recoger todo ese endemoniado hilo que apenas ayer él se encargó de acomodar por todo el palacio y el pueblo, o claro también posicionar cada regalo en su lugar.

Soltó un bufido,-Olaf, sería más sencillo si fueras de una vez por unas tijeras…

-No, jamás se puede romper…-Declaro fíeme, por fin encontrando una punta del hilo.

-Olaf, solo es un hilo…-Rodo los ojos y miro a su fiel amigo que estaba dormido plácidamente cercas de ellos, deseoso de él también recortarse y descansar un poco.

-Kristoff, no es solo un hilo…es _el hilo rojo del destino_ –Dijo con ensoñación. El rubio soltó un bufido e hizo un mohín sin entender las palabras de Olaf.

La platinada seguía enferma y Anna se encargaba de ser su enfermera personal y el bueno se encargaba de ayudarlas en lo que pudiera y eso consistía en también cuidar a todas las curiosa creaciones de Elsa.

-Muy bien Kristoff jala esto…-Alegre hablo Olaf, amarando la punta del hilo a uno de los pequeños Snowgies.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto confundido el rubio.

-Tu no, mi pequeño y tierno hermanito Kristoff…-Confirmo señalando al Snowgies sonriente.

-¿Le pusiste mi nombre?-Pregunto incrédulo.

-Corre Kriss…-Ignorando la pregunta del montañés, salió corriendo a gran velocidad el pequeñito, seguido de los otros cuarenta y dos Snowgies que había sido creados en el trascurso de la noche y a primeras horas del día.

_**~0~**_

-Anna que ya estoy mejor…-Decía la platinada entre cerrando los ojos.

-Elsa, no lo creo…

-Que si…

-Elsa estoy de este lado, estás hablando con una armadura, será mejor que regresemos a tu habitación…

-No quiero…-Tambaleante la platinada se alejó del pie de las escaleras apoyándose en las armaduras.-Y aún tengo un regalo más…-Creo un pañuelo y sin nada de gracia sonó su nariz, la menor rio por lo bajo, ver a su pobre hermana en ese estado le causaba un poco de risa, ya que perdía completamente su porte elegante y sinceramente parecía estar borracha en lugar de enferma.

-Elsa, no seas una reina berrinchuda y regresa a tu habitación… y ya no es mi cumpleaños.

-Nuup…-Sabrá de donde saco una pequeña botellita, a la cual le dio un trago e hizo unos gestos graciosos.-Pero me falto darte un regalo…jiji

-Elsa ¿qué es eso?...-Pregunto señalando la botellita.

-La medicina de Oooaken-Dijo arrastrando las palabras con una cómica sonrisa. Anna tomo la pequeña botella de cristal y leyó su contenido, hizo una mueca al ver que eso tenía más alcohol que cualquier otro ingrediente.

-¿Qué?, no tomes esto…-Declaro con firmeza la menor.

-Pero si tú me lo has dado…

-Bueno si, pero…

-¿Por qué?, tarde en acostumbrarme al sabor, así que dámelo-Reclamo tal cual niña chiquita intentando recuperar su preciado dulce, los movimientos de la gobernante eran lentos y torpes a lo cual Anna sencillamente los esquivaba.-Annaaa, si no me lo das no te daré tu regalo…

-Elsa está bien, ya han sido suficie…-No pudo seguir hablando ya que la puerta principal se abrió de golpe, dejando ver al pequeño grupo de Snowgies con sus características y radiantes sonrisa, con sus diminutos pies corrieron en tumulto a la princesa, cargando y arrastrándola fuera del palacio aun en contra de sus protestas, en ese momento la platinada aprovecho para quitarle su medicina, sonrió victoriosa y con torpeza se fue a recargar en el marco de la puerta principal para ver mejor el espectáculo.

-Ey, ya basta… esperen…-Alegres los pequeños arrojaron a la princesa a los brazos del montañés que se mostraba confundido pero que gracias a sus reflejos, y que ya casi se había desenredado del hilo, logro reaccionar a tiempo y atrapar a su princesa.

El rubio se sonrojo al sentir el rostro de la princesa tan cercas- H-hola…

-Jeje, hola…-Respondió nerviosa, acomodándose un mecho de cabellos tras de su oreja, se quedaron mirando en completo silencio.

\- _Los japoneses tienen la creencia de que las personas predestinadas a conocerse_,-Comenzó a narrar Olaf, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado y obteniendo la completa atención de la pareja- _se encuentran unidas por un hilo rojo atado al dedo meñique._

El rubio aun cuando tenía abrazada a la oji-azul, se logró ver la mano notando que un extremo de ese hilo estaba atado en su dedo meñique, curioso dirigió su vista a las pequeñas manos de la princesa, la cual intrigada miraba su mano y se preguntaba en que momento habían atado el hilo a su meñique, sonrió de medio lado al ver también el pequeño, simple y muy hermoso anillo que recién recibió ayer.

Ambos sonrieron y con cuidado el rubio bajo a la princesa pero sin separarse mucho, siguieron escuchando atentos las sabias palabras que recitaba Olaf.

_-"Un hilo rojo-_Continuo el hombrecito de nieve, experto en el amor-_ invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias.-_Sutilmente le sonrió a la pareja, recalcando las últimas palabras. El rubio rasco nervioso su nuca y la princesa jugueteo con una de sus trenzas gemelas-_ El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper"_-Concluyo Olaf con una sincera sonrisa.

Kristoff se inclinó un poco y beso la mejilla de la pecosa-¿Sabes…?-La oji-azul miro a su rubio con completa atención- No me a quedado del todo claro lo que acaba de decir Olaf y mucho menos sé de donde lo habrá sacado, pero algo me queda claro…-La sujeto de las manos y mirándola fijamente a los ojos-Que tú y yo estábamos destinados a conocernos… aun cuando yo no era guía, aun cuando casi me prendes fuego, aun cuando incéndiate mi trineo, no me arrepiento y jamás me arrepentiré de haber ayudado a esa chica extraña en el almacén de Oaken…-Con delicadeza llevo su mano a la tersa mejilla de la princesa-lo único de lo que me arrepiento es haberte dejado con ese idiota…-por breves segundos se mostró molesto, la princesa solo atino a abrazarlo con fuerza, al instante le respondió con el mismo fervor- pero te juro que no lo volveré a hacer porque después de todo nuestro destinos es estar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos…

Inevitablemente los azulinos ojos de la princesa se pusieron cristalinos-Kris-toff… te amo.

Con delicadeza la tomo del mentón, obligándola a levantar la vista, como si de una muñequita de porcelana se tratar con la mayor delicadeza que pudo retiro con su pulgar las lágrimas que persistían en el hermoso rostro pecoso de su amada.- _Te amo tanto…_-Beso tiernamente su diminuta nariz- _I love you baby…_-Dijo en un leve susurro antes de unir sus labios con los de la princesa que le correspondió felizmente.

La platinada desde el marco de la puerta empezó a aplaudir- ¡Bravo!-Tambaleándose bajo los escalones, claro con un poco de ayuda por parte de su pequeños, ¿hijos?- Lo has pronunciado bien…-La pareja sin romper el beso sonrieron.

La gobernante dio un par de paso más y termino tropezando con su capa, cayendo de cara contra el suelo, Olaf alarmado intento auxiliarla al igual que los Snowgies-¡Elsa!- La pareja de tortolitos al escuchar el grito se separaron y dirigieron su vista a la platinada que estaba tendida en el suelo.

-Oush…

-¡Elsa, ¿Estas bien?!-Preocupada intentaba levantar a su hermana.

-Estoy bien, solo que yo también quería un abrazo y un beso… -Decía sin levantar su cara del suelo- Y amablemente Ser Suelo se a ofrecido…-La pareja divertida rieron, con cuidado el rubio levanto a la platinada y con ayuda de Anna la cargo en su espalda haciéndole caballito. La menor le dio un besito en la mejilla de su hermana, que instintivamente sonrió.

-¿Esta bien Elsa?-Pregunto angustiado Olaf, Anna asintió.

-Si Olaf, solo digamos que aún necesita descansar y cambiar de medicamento… -Dijo divertida la pecosa, tomando de la mano al rubio y dirigiéndose al palacio.

-Ee tranquilo amigo, está bien, mientras podrías ayudarme a alimentar a Sven y evitar que tus hermanos se metan en problemas-Olaf asintió.

-Mis pequeños se portan bien…-Entre mormullos hablaba la casi inconsciente la platinada.

La pareja no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, con tranquilidad se dirigían al palacio sin borrar sus sonrisas, ni soltarse las manos.

_**..:Fin:..**_

* * *

Jeje, ya se soy una terrible escritora, ¿como se me ocurre escribir un capitulo mas de un Fic supuesta mente terminado y que se supone es un one-shot?

cuando tengo otros fic's que requieren actualización, muy sencillo estaba viendo nuevamente el corto y...¡back¡ que se me ocurren un fic, (pero no es este), me puse a escribir pero !oh¡ diomiooo que abro mi face y encuentro una imagen haciendo referencia a eso del hilo rojo,(aunque era ElsAnna) y !bom¡ que otra idea surge y me dije "Bueno los puedes subir en el fic que ya habías echo y así no estarías subiendo un nuevo fic, después de todo son desarrollados del corto", jaja tiene lógica ¿no? (para mi si)

En fin gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mis tonterías y por su apoyo, enserio que eso me anima a seguir escribiendo.

Gracias por sus comentarios;

**Romi**

**Elsa Arendelle**

**rosalinda1601**

**icequeen **

**Chocoleti'e**

**peste21**

_Espero y esto igual hay asido de su agrado._

**_NaomyRO22 OffLine_**

"Que la fuerza los acompañe"

P.D: Estaré actualizando mis demás historia en estos días


End file.
